1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle bumper.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing vehicle bumper that has both an impact absorbing function of mitigating impact of a collided object (for example, a structure of a pedestrian), and a collision detection function of detecting collision between the vehicle bumper and the collided object is known.
For example, patent document 1 discloses the following vehicle bumper: in the vehicle bumper, a buffer component that can be folded upon collision load is provided between a bumper beam mounted in the front of a vehicle body and a bumper face that is exposed outside and provided on a headmost part of the vehicle, and a pressure pipe is provided on an inner side of the buffer component.
The buffer component, for example, is manufactured by performing stamping forming on sheet steel with relatively low rigidity into an approximate V shape, and includes a folded part and two surface parts that are connected by means of the folded part. The pressure pipe is a flexible component configured between the two surface parts, and a pressure sensor configured to detect internal pressure is connected to an end part of the pressure pipe.
According to the prior art, when the vehicle collides with a collided object, the buffer component is folded in a manner of making the two surface parts approach to each other by using the folded part as a base point, so as to mitigate impact on the collided object. In addition, with deformation of the buffer component, the pressure pipe is deformed because the pressure pipe is clamped between the surface parts, pressure in the pressure pipe changes, and the pressure change is detected by using the pressure detector to output a collision signal.